Some Hearts Just Get Lucky Sometimes
by Alli482
Summary: The soft Parisian sun lightly illuminated the bedroom of their large hotel room, she lay wrapped in his arms unmoving, not wanting to wake him- how did I get so lucky? She wondered to herself. ONESHOT


**You know the deal, I own nothing. Olivia and Brian are property of Dick Wolf & NBC and the lyrics to Some Hearts belong to Carrie Underwood.**

_I wake up feeling like my life's worth living  
Can't recall when I last felt that way  
Guess it must be all this love you're giving  
Never knew never knew it could be like this…_

Olivia woke up just after the sun had risen and smiled when we she realized where she was and who she was it. The soft Parisian sun lightly illuminated the bedroom of their large hotel room, she lay wrapped in his arms unmoving, not wanting to wake him- _how did I get so lucky?_ She wondered to herself, looking at the new piece of jewelry that rested perfectly on her finger. They had been in Paris for three days, and last night Brian did the one thing Olivia never thought any man would do, he proposed to her.

_Olivia and Brian had returned to their hotel room shortly after they finished dinner, Olivia hoped to explore the city but the weather wasn't cooperating, it started raining heavily mid-way through their meal so they decided they would call it an early night, they were both still slightly jet-lagged anyhow. They hailed a cab and enjoyed the beauty of the drenched city in silence as they were driven back to their posh hotel. _

_Once back at the hotel Brian opened the door and entered first. Olivia was awestruck as soon as she stepped into the large hotel room. The modernly decorated hotel room had been transformed into something out of a movie; there were candles lit everywhere with rose petals scattered across the floor leading to bedroom. Olivia looked at Brian in complete shock as he extended his hand for her take. He led the way into the bedroom area of their hotel which had somehow been decorated more beautifully than the living area; the small room was lit solely by candlelight, rose petals led to the large bed which had rose petals scattered in the shape of a heart, on the night stand, the most gorgeous bouquet of roses, lilies and hydrangeas along with a bottle of champagne in an ice bucket and two champagne flutes. Olivia was in such awe of the beauty and the effort that Brian had put into this that he hadn't realized that he was now kneeling in front of her-_

"Liv…" He said quietly as he watched the tears well up in her eyes as she suddenly realized what was happening "I know I'm not good with words or expressing myself but I do know I'm good with you; I'm good at making you smile, making you laugh. Before you I was empty, I was alone. My life felt like a roller coaster that at any moment could fall violently; you've become my cushion from the falls. There is no way to stop the ups and downs of life but Liv, I want to see the highest of highs with you and I want to hold your hand during the lowest lows. Every time I look into your eyes I see courage, I see strength, and I see boundless love but most importantly, I see my future. When I first saw you after the attack I promised you that I wouldn't go anywhere, that I would be there for you- I plan to keep that promise as long as you'll let me. Your heart has been the greatest gift I ever could've hoped to have and I hope you feel the same way about me- I love you Olivia. Marry me?"

Olivia stared at Brian for what felt like an eternity but in reality was only a few seconds before she managed to finally croak out a quiet "yes." Brian slipped the ring on her finger, wiped the tears that were falling freely down her cheeks before he kissed her passionately.

Olivia Benson had given up on love a long time ago; sure she had dated David but like most of her past relationships that ended as quickly as it started. She had grown so accustomed to the pain and heartache she too often associated with love that she almost didn't let herself love again when Brian showed up in her life, too scared to be hurt again. But there was something about him that she couldn't shake. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't stop thinking about him and eventually she allowed herself to open up and love again.

It hadn't always been an easy journey and Olivia knew she wasn't always the easiest person to be with, especially after Lewis' attack; she grew distant, pushed herself away. No matter how hard she pushed Brian pushed back, he refused to let her go through it alone. He promised he'd be there to help her and he was. He helped make her whole again, helped make her smile; he taught her how to love again.

Olivia felt Brian's arms squeeze her waist and pull her closed to him; she smiled sweetly although he couldn't see her face "Babe, I can feel you thinking" he said sleepily "it's too early to think" he said as he buried his face into her hair.

Olivia chuckled at his statement, he never was much of a morning person "Good morning" she said sweetly as she wrapped her arms tighter around his, pulling their already meshed bodies closer together "what've you got planned for us today, fiancé?" Olivia couldn't hide the excitement in her voice, Brian had every moment of their trip planned and he refused to divulge any of his plans until the day of.

"I thought we could enjoy each other's company today" he spoke softly into her hair "we'll order room service for breakfast, then get a couple's massage before we find a quiet little bistro where we can have lunch. We can spend the rest of the day enjoying the city and for dinner I arranged for us to have a picnic in front of the Eiffel Tower."

Olivia was staggered by the amount of effort Brian had put into this trip. He promised to make it a trip she'd never forget and in the three days they've been in Paris Olivia felt as if they had already created more memorable moments together than she had her entire life thus far. Olivia turned so she was now facing her fiancé, a smile plastered on her makeup free face "you are incredible, do you know that?"

"Not nearly as incredible as you" Brian replied before planting a sweet kiss on his fiancée. "I love you"

"I love you too, Bri" Olivia said as she stunggled into his chest, not quite ready, not quite ready to leave the arms of the man she loves.

_But I guess-  
Some hearts, they just get all the right breaks  
Some hearts have the stars on their side  
Some hearts, they just have it so easy  
Some hearts just get lucky sometimes  
Some hearts just get lucky, lucky sometimes…  
_


End file.
